1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for transmitting and receiving packets in a communication system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to diversification of content and an increase in high-capacity content, such as High Definition (HD) content and Ultra High Definition (UHD) content, communication systems may suffer from increasing data congestion. Because of this, the content sent by a sender, for example, a host A, may not be normally delivered to a receiver, for example, a host B, and some of the content may be lost in its route.
Generally, since data is transmitted in packets, the loss of content occurs on a packet basis. The packet is comprised of one block, for example, a payload of data to be transmitted, address information, for example, a source address and a destination address, and management information, for example, a header. Therefore, if a packet loss occurs in the network, a receiver may not know the data and management information in the lost packet since it cannot receive the lost packet, thereby causing the user inconvenience in various forms such as quality degradation of audio, quality degradation and image breakage of video, subtitle missing, file loss, and the like.
For these reasons, Application Layer-Forward Error Correction (AL-FEC) is used as a way to recover the data loss which has occurred in the network, and there is a need for a way to configure an FEC packet for AL-FEC and transmit and receive the FEC packet.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.